Head Over Heels
by DarkAngel382
Summary: Thalico is gone. Nico want Thalia back. Thalias not sure. Blah blah blah, fill in the spaces.  UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Cheaters go to Hell

**Don't judge this crappy story. I got bored. If you seriously want me to continue, review, and tell me to! **

_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundered thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

"_Head over Heels"- Boys Like Girls_

Week one of being single.

Two words: it. Sucks.

But I geuss it would always turn out that way. Nico making out with another girl, and me creaming at him when I saw what he was up to.

It's the circle of relationships.

Biting my bottom lip, I tried to pay attention to what Annabeth was saying. I rolled my eyes as the sentence we should get our nails done, came up. No way was I going through that much torture. Luckily I was saved by Luke.

He was on his skateboard, his iPod probly way too loud, the way I liked it. I stood in his path before he could continue skating down the sidewalk. He let one earphone pop out, and ayed his eyes intently on me. I snorted, I was a wreck, I knew that.

"Where ya going?"I asked

The girls stared at me, right now, I really didn't care.

"Anywhere." He said, eager to get back to his joy ride.

I smiled, yanked my backpack over my shoulder, and threw my skateboard on the sidewalk. I looked to the girls," Catch ya later." I winked and pulled out my own Ipod and cranked up my favorite song.

I started after Luke as he rode down the sidewalk. The wind in my hair, with no thought in my mind was wonderful. It was even better that I had Boys Like Girls screaming in m ears, I whispered the words, hoping that Luke couldn't hear me as we did tricks.

But he stopped abruptly an stared at me as I finished a trick. He yanked out his iPod and stuffed it in his pocket of his shorts. I stopped too and looked at him,"What?"

I probably seemed rude, but IM Thalia, that's how I always am

He shrugged his shoulders," Lemme geuss, Nico broke up with you?"

I shook my head, not happy about the impending subject,"Hell no. I broke up with him."

He saw that I was uneasy with the subject, but he continued," He cheated?"

"Yep. But to hell with him. I have what I need," Luke nodded, and he continued skateboarding.

It was my turn to stop him," I thought you were his friend…wouldn't you know?"

Luke shook his head, gaining speed," After Nico started his little band, we haven't talked."

Yep, the band was Nicos life. If there was work to be one with it, he would do it and bring me along. I knew how to sing, and he would sometimes drag me on stage to sing with him. It was a living hell for me, but a blast for him. Back then, I just wanted him to be happy, so I played along.

"Hrm…" I nodded, understanding

"Yep. "

WE stayed silent, now just standing there. I sighed and pulled a shaken up soda from my backpack, handing one to Luke and getting myself one too. I took a big gulp and immeadeley felt better, Doctor Pepper, what doesn't it fix?

*****NICO*****

Week one with no Thalia.

It was hard. I have to admit.

I missed playing with her black hair. I missed how she would bump into me in the middle of the mall just to get a laugh out of me. I missed how when no one was looking we would hold hands.

I hadn't cheated on her.

I didn't even know the chick. She just showed up out of nowhere and started to kiss me. I mean, she had a ticket to my concert tonight sticking out of her purse. So my guess, she was a crazed fan hyped up on Doctor Pepper. But I geuss Thals saw it the wrong way, being dumped is not fun. Especially when shortly after you get a shoe chunked at your head.

"Look, I gotta go pick up Annabeth." Percy came back into the room, tucking his cell in his pocket.

"Yea okay." I didn't feel like pushing the subject, geuss I was touchy that Percy still had his girlfriend.

Percy let out a sigh," Thalia was with her…but she ditched her when Luke came by."

I groaned,"Great. Seven days in and shes already with another dude. " I looked up to the ceiling and yelled,"COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?" I rolled my eyes, not even sure if I wanted an answer.

"Ill see you at the concert tonight." Percy sighed and practically ran out of the apartment.

I listened to his car pull out o the driveway and race down the street. I sat up from my bed and threw darts at a Hannah Montana poster taped up on the wall.

I still had pictures o me and Thalia taped up on the walls, along with other pictures. I yanked one off of the wall, it was when Annabeth was making Thals try on dresses for the dance. I had just enough time to snap a pic before she punched me.

I picked up my phone from the bed, quickly checking to see if Thalia had texted me at all. Nothing. I groaned, knowing there must be something wrong with me.

I needed Thalia back.

More than ever.

**Yea…that's it. So if you people want more, go ahead and tell me. Personally, I have no idea where Im going with this story. SO yea. If you want me to continue, or you have ideas for me, go ahead and tell me. IM a nice girl. I don't bite. Well… actually, I do bite. But considering I have no idea who you are, I wont bite you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor Boys Like Girls…got it? Good. Now memorize it, cause Im not writing this disclaimer stuff again.**

**REVIEW , SPREAD THE STORY, KEEP BEING WEIRD, AND GO DANCE WITH A HOBO..GO! NOW! THE HOBO IS WAITING FOR YOU! **


	2. Apprently, Nico Can Move Like Jagger

_Your so fine_

_I want you mine_

_Youre so delicious_

_I think about you all the time _

_Your so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make _

_You feel alright?_

"_Girlfriend" Avril Lavigne_

The stage was all black. Even the metal was spray painted black. It was the best stage ever.

"You sure you want to do this?" Luke asked questionably.

I rolled my eyes, stupid Luke, of course I was.

"Yea." I shoved my skateboard underneath a bush along with Lukes and we looked up at the stage.

We blended in exactly with the crowd, and I was glad we did, considering Nico was on the stage right now practicing.

Everyone burst into cheers as Nico stood up and whipped out a microphone," Look, before we start…Id like to ask for Thalia Grace! Is Thalia Grace out there somewhere tonight?"

Luke met my wide eyes, and he nudged me to for it. I shook my head, there was no way in hell was I going up there. He sighed and so did Nico, I cringed.

"Guess not. Well, if anybody sees a hot gothic girl tonight, send her my way! " He turned to Percy who shrugged his shoulders," Alright guys. Here ya go."

And then, he sang. I could littler feel his longing and pain in his words.

_I, im driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_Ill ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right aint hanging out with me tonight_

_Im driving pas your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_Shed be pissed if she could see the parts of you that ive been kissing_

_Screamin'_

_no!  
>We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Just acting like we're animals  
>No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows<br>We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
>Get in, just get in<br>Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees  
>And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze<br>It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
>But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears<br>_

I blushed, the fact that I had never seen Nico sing this hard before scared me.

Luke seemed like just a distraction, I knew I needed Nico back. Heck, I had known that for some time now. But hey, im hard to pin down.

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
>I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth<br>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin' no!  
>We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Just acting like we're animals  
>No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows<br>We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
>Get in, just get in<br>Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back  
>And we just started getting busy when she whispered, "What was that?"<br>The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are  
>And that was when she started screamin', "That's my dad outside the car!"<em>

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
>Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions<br>I guess they knew that she was missing  
>As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing<em>

_Screamin' no!  
>We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it<br>Just acting like we're animals  
>No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows<br>We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
>(We're just a couple animals)<br>Get in, just get in  
>(Ain't nothing wrong with it)<br>Check out the trouble we're in  
>(We're just a couple animals)<br>Get in, just get in_

The song ended and I was stunned.

Nico was staring straight into my eyes, and I didn't dare look away.

He grasped the microphone tightly, and kept his eyes on me," Look. Thals.. I don't even kno who that girl was. Please."

I broke our eye contact, and shook my head. I didn't believe him, I never would. Luke's arms snaked around me protectively. And Nico blew it.

He started to sing one our favorite songs, and the band caught up to him.

And one microphone was thrown into the crowd.

_Just Shoot For The Stars  
>If it Feels Right<br>Then Aim From My Heart  
>If you Feel Like<br>And Take Me Away  
>Make it Okay<br>I Swear I'll Behave_

_You Wanted Control  
>So We Waited<br>I Put On a Show  
>Now I Make it<br>You Said I'm a Kid  
>My Ego is Big<br>I Don't Give a Shit_

_And it Goes Like This  
>Take Me By The Tongue<br>And I'll Know You  
>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<br>And I'll Show You All_

_The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger_

_I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<br>With The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger_

_Maybe It's Hard  
>When You Feel Like<br>You're Broken And Scarred  
>Nothing Feels Right<br>But When You're With Me  
>I'll Make You Believe<br>That I've Got The Key, Oh!_

_So Get In The Car  
>We Can Ride it<br>Wherever You Want  
>Get Inside it<br>And You Want to Steer  
>But I'm Shifting Gears<br>I'll Take it From Here_

_And it Goes Like This  
>Take Me By The Tongue<em>

_And I'll Know You  
>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<br>And I'll Show You All_

_The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger_

_I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<br>With The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger_

And suddenly; the microphone was in my hand. I would've died right there and then if I hadn't known the lyrics so well.

To everyone's shock, besides Nicos, I sang the lyrics.

_You Wanna Know  
>How To Make Me Smile<br>Take Control  
>Own Me Just For The Night<br>And If I Share My Secret  
>You're Gonna Have To Keep it<br>Nobody Else Can See This_

_So Watch An Learn  
>I Won't Show You Twice<br>Head To Toe  
>Oooh Baby Rub Me Right<em>

_But If I Share My Secret  
>You're Gonna Have To Keep it<br>Nobody Else Can See This_

There was a slight silence as everyone digested what had just happened. And the crowd of fan girls burst into cheers, but my anger wasn't completely out. I marched up on stage, pushing Luke away and Nico continued the song as I sang along.

_And it Goes Like This  
>Take Me By The Tongue<br>And I'll Know You  
>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<br>And I'll Show You All_

_The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger_

_I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<br>With The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger_

The song ended and Nico took my hand. I shoved him away, ready to make him look like a complete idiot in front of thousands.

" no! You idiot! A single song isn't going to fix anything!" I turned to the crowd and pointed to Nico," This jerk cheated on me! DO you think I should get back to together!"

The crowd stared up innocently, and some fan girls screamed in approval for me to date him. I cringed, seeing that Nico was smiling ad giving them a thumbs up.

Pure white hot anger boiled inside of me. I threw the microphone at his head, and stormed off the stage, after flipping off the fan girls. No way in heck, would I ever forgive Nico Di Angelo.

"Thalia wait!" Nico rushed after me, pushing through the drunk crowd of his fans.

Luke was there beside me, our skateboards in his hands, he handed me mine. I threw it to the ground ready to get out of here. Apparently my singing was memorizing, cause half of the crowd was running after me begging to know who I was.

Luke pulled off his hoodie and handed it to me. I thanked him, pulling the hood over my black hair and skateboarded off as fast as I could.

Once the crowd was long gone, Luke stopped and so did I. He turned to me," You're a good singer."

I rolled my eyes," What? Do you want an autograph too!" I snapped,

He shook his head," Why did you go up with him Thals?"

I shrugged my shoulders," I don't know. I was just angry I guess."

"Hm. Right." He nodded and we continued racing down the sidewalk, cutting through streets and alleys.

Nico was out of my mind.

Okay. That's a lie.

He was the only thing on my mind.

My heart ached for him.

Sure, I needed Nico back. But who said he needed to know that? 


	3. Bow Ties, Black Roses, and Talent Scouts

Lemme just say one thing to get this ball rolling: Talent Scouts suck.

Yea, turns out some of them were at the park during Nicos concert. And I just had to act before thinking, and start singing.

I opened the door, instantly regretting it. His hair slicked back, blonde and green eyed. He had a clipboard hugged against him, a pen tucked behind his ear. He might as well have had a sweater vest and geek glasses on.

"Hello! Yes, I am with One Source Talent! My agency has taken great interest in your singing!" I cringed, this would be the third one today. What did they do? Stalk me?

"Who Is it Thals?" Luke came up behind me, snaking his arms around my shoulders, an stared down at the little man.

"Im with One Source Talent, I was just asking for Mrs. Grace to join my agency. We could help you out greatly with your singing career!" He continued cheerfully.

Luke groaned in my ear, and I couldn't help but laugh as the little man jumped," Look, you're the third one today, what makes you think you have more of chance than the others?"

The man shrugged, trying to regain his footing," Three times a charm!"

I shrugged off Luke, and glared at the man," Fine, come inside." A smile the size of Texas was planted on his tiny little face as he stepped into my trashed house.

As he made his way towards the kitchen table, Luke whispered in my ear," What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I have no idea, but I might as well move on with my life. Right?" Luke didn't respond, instead he just sat across from me at the table.

The man spread out different forms, and brochures, all of them jazzed up in a specific way," Were to begin? Oh yes, I am with One Source Talent. We look for different talents that could change you life! WE do modeling, acting, singing, and so much more. We have much to offer you Mrs. Grace!"

He slid a brochure labeled Singing. I cringed, seeing that the girl on the front of it looked like she was in pain from holding a note too long. I so didn't want to end up like her.

I looked it over, casually giving Luke a look of interest. He bit his lip, and nodded. I slid the brochure back, "Yea, okay. So what's the catch? How do I get into this place?"

"Easy! Just come in later this afternoon, and you do a little audition, so my managers can see you in person! Get to know the real Thalia Grace!"

I rolled my eyes, really getting annoyed with his business talk. I was a casual girl, he was Mr. Bow Tie.

"Fine." Luke gave me a look, and I just shrugged," Ill be there. Now get out of my house."

The man looked at me with shock," Seriously? You will? Good! Thank you ! Thank you!" He scampered out of my house, a skip in his step.

Ugh. Cheery people.

Luke got up from the table, and marched upstairs.

He was clearly not happy with my decision. Before I could think about it,I ran after him

"Luke!" He swerved around on the stairs in an angry matter, and shot me the worst angry look I had ever gotten.

" What Thalia!"

I cringed," I-.."

HE sighed as I dropped my head," Look Thals… I know the real reason why your doing this. And its fine, I guess I just don't want you to get hurt."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled," Don't worry, Im a tough little girl." I winked.

Holy crap. Had that seriously just come out of my mouth!

The doorbell rang again, and Luke rushed to get it. I tried to clear my head when he pulled away from me.

The door slammed, and I jolted, wondering who it had been. I jumped down the stairs, not bothering to take my time. Lukes face was twisted up in pain and hatred. He slammed something on the table, and then went back outside without a word.

I looked to what was on the table.

A black rose.

My favorite, and with it, a note.

I unfolded the black paper, and read the silver sharpie.

_Thals,_

_You were great at the concert._

_Im sorry for everything._

_But please listen, er…read._

_I didn't even know who that girl was. I know she was a fan of the band, but I didn't have anything to do with her. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Nico_

Was that the truth? Or was he just using that as an excuse?

I shoved the note in my back pocket of my jeans, and grabbed the rose and went to my room. I cranked up my music as high as it could, and it shook the ground beneath me. I didn't hesitate to sing along.

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?  
>Sure, she's got it all,<br>But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt,<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,<em>

_Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<em>

_She is half your age,  
>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,<br>I heard you've been missing me,  
>You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,<br>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,  
>Haven't you heard the rumours?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<em>

_All of these words whispered in my ear,  
>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<br>Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it,  
>People say crazy things,<br>Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,  
>Just 'cause you heard it,<em>

_Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<br>Rumour has it, ooh,  
>Rumour has it, ooh,<em>

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

Song of my life I guess.

Luke still hadn't returned when I jumped in my car to go this One Source Talent place. I knew he didn't want to come back, but I knew he would soon.

"Mrs. Grace!" Great, the little dude who stalks me.

He rushed up to me, with three others behind him.

The place was great, nice and clean. Guess it was good for those really neat people. But nothing was black, that would have to be changed.

A tall blonde woman came over to greet me," Hello Mrs. Grace. Im Sydney, one of the top leaders in the modeling department."

"Oh, cool." I didn't know if what I had said was a comment or a question. She just shook my hand, and the next one came up to me.

Brown hair, black shirt, black pants, overall, he was great looking guy." Im Austin, music department."

"Oh," I blushed, he was my age," Cool." Now that was defiantly a statement.

The next lady seemed strict, but turned out she was just old and had better things to do," Im Jennifer." She sighed, not bothering to shake my hand.

I nodded, not wanting to even talk to her, let alone look at her. They led me into a small sound booth, and I immeadeley felt claustrophobic.

Austin showed me the list of songs, and I picked one that we both knew. He was going to stay with me, which I thought was a huge relief.

I The glass in front of me showed the discreet faces of the two others, not including Mr. Bow Tie.

The music started up, and I took in a deep breath.

_Story of my life, searching for the right  
>But it keeps avoiding me<br>Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong  
>Really loves my company<em>

_He's more than a man and this is more than love  
>The reason that the sky is blue<br>But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
>And to him I just can't be true<em>

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<em>

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Every time I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<em>

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be a murderer_

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
>Preparing for another date<br>A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
>As if I'm gonna be out late<em>

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
>A lie I didn't have to tell<br>Because we both know where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<em>

_?Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<em>

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Every time I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<em>

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun<br>And put it to his head  
>Get it over with<br>I don't wanna do this  
>Anymore, anymore<em>

_And I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>And every time I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<em>

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be a murderer  
>A murderer, no no no<br>Yeah_

The song stopped, and I looked back to the glass to see the reactions. Luke was there, smiling his butt off.

Austin was nodding, smiling too, I knew my life was all about to change.

"Wonderful Mrs. Grace!" Austin applauded.

"Thanks." I didn't know what to say as he led me out of the booth.

"Now Id like you to meet one of our greatest success in this business. He actually has a band, they just had their thirteenth concert here. He's going to be your coach throughout your career!"

Nico stepped up, smiling too.

"Hello Thals."

Correction, I knew my life was going to become a living hell.


	4. Set Fire to the Rain if its Possible

"so, you know the lyrics. We got way to many complaints that this wasn't out. So it was Austin's first idea. Got it?" So far, he hand not brought up anything.

WE had been in the sound booths in and out, battling fans, ad sighing papers. I a matter of days, I was as famous as Nico.

"Yea." I nodded

"Alright." He pointed to the window, and the music started up.

I started off, trying to push back my fear of messing up

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

Nico took in a deep breath and his part began.; I completely lost my breath

_I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife  
>In my windpipe<br>I can't breathe  
>But I still fight<br>While I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right<br>It's like I'm in flight  
>High of a love<br>Drunk from the hate  
>It's like I'm huffing paint<br>And I love it the more that I suffer  
>I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown  
>She resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me  
>And I love it<br>Wait  
>Where you going<br>I'm leaving you  
>No you ain't<br>Come back  
>We're running right back<br>Here we go again  
>It's so insane<br>'Cause when it's going good  
>It's going great<br>I'm Superman  
>With the wind in his bag<br>She's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad<br>It's awful  
>I feel so ashamed<br>I snap  
>Who's that dude<br>I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her<br>I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

And the song continued, every time Nicos part came up, I felt like fainting. I wasn't one of his fan girls, but I still loved him. The real Nico, I mean, not the superstar Nico.

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

_You ever love somebody so much  
>You can barely breathe<br>When you're with them  
>You meet<br>And neither one of you  
>Even know what hit 'em<br>Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
>Yeah them chills<br>Used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick<br>Of looking at 'em  
>You swore you've never hit 'em<br>Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face<br>Spewing venom  
>And these words<br>When you spit 'em  
>You push<br>Pull each other's hair  
>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<br>Throw 'em down  
>Pin 'em<br>So lost in the moments  
>When you're in 'em<br>It's the rage that took over  
>It controls you both<br>So they say it's best  
>To go your separate ways<br>Guess that they don't know ya  
>'Cause today<br>That was yesterday  
>Yesterday is over<br>It's a different day  
>Sound like broken records<br>Playin' over  
>But you promised her<br>Next time you'll show restraint  
>You don't get another chance<br>Life is no Nintendo game  
>But you lied again<br>Now you get to watch her leave  
>Out the window<br>Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things  
>Did things<br>That we didn't mean  
>And we fall back<br>Into the same patterns  
>Same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad  
>As mine is<br>You're the same as me  
>But when it comes to love<br>You're just as blinded  
>Baby please come back<br>It wasn't you  
>Baby it was me<br>Maybe our relationship  
>Isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens  
>When a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is  
>I love you too much<br>To walk away though  
>Come inside<br>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity<br>In my voice when I talk  
>Told you this is my fault<br>Look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed<br>I'll aim my fist  
>At the dry wall<br>Next time  
>There will be no next time<br>I apologize  
>Even though I know it's lies<br>I'm tired of the games  
>I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>I'm 'na tie her to the bed  
>And set the house on fire<em>

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie._

Once the music was shut off, Nico turned to me.

"Great job Thalia.. He took in a shaky breath," Wanna grab lunch?"

I sighed,"No."

"Thalia," He risked a glance at the window, no one was there, and he let it all pour," I swear, I didn't know her. Please forgive me!"

"Why should I?" I rearranged the papers in front of me, trying to act as if I was occupied.

"Because I love you!"

I faltered for a bit, the picked myself back up," Sorry Nico. I just cant." I shook my head, walking out of the sound booth.

I heard Nico slam on a button inside, and suddenly, my ears were filled with his music.

One of my favorite songs blurred out music, and Nicos voice sang along.

It's been so long  
>That I haven't seen your face<br>I'm tryna be strong  
>But the strength I have is washing away<p>

It wont be long  
>Before I get you by my side<br>And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
>Tell you what's been on my mind<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

Girl I know mistakes were made between us two  
>And we show our eyes that night<br>Even said somethings weren't true  
>Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then<br>Why can't it be the way it was?  
>Cos you were my homie, lover and friend<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I can't lie  
>I miss you much<br>Watching everyday that goes by  
>I miss you much<br>Until I get you back I'm gonna try  
>Yes I miss you much<br>You are the apple of my eye  
>Girl I miss you much<p>

miss you much  
>I can't lie<br>I miss you much  
>Watching everyday that goes by<br>I miss you much  
>Until I get you back I'm gonna try<br>Yes I miss you much  
>You are the apple of my eye<br>Girl I miss you much  
>I miss you much<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I want you to fly with me  
>Want you to fly<br>I miss how you lie with me  
>Miss how you lie<br>Just wish you could dine with me  
>Wish you could dine<br>One that would grind with me  
>One that would grind with me<p>

I want you to fly with me  
>Want you to fly<br>I miss how you lie with me  
>Miss how you lie<br>Just wish you could dine with me  
>Wish you could dine<br>One that would grind with me  
>One that would grind<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I wanna make up right now, na na  
>I wanna make up right now, na na<br>Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
>We need to link up right now, na na<p>

I froze, I realized that I was looking at him. That I was longing for him.

He saw it in my eyes, I could tell he could. And I turned away as he came out from the sound booth and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please Thalia. Please." He nuzzled my neck, and I wanted to melt into him.

To feel his lips against mine again, just once more.

"I miss you Thalia. Please, please." He whispered again.

What girl could not fall for that? What girl not melt underneath him when he uses that pathetic tone of voice?

Me.

Thalia Grace.

I pushed him away, trying to not listen to his pleading and whimpering. His confession of love, his longing voice rang in my head.

His face was pictured perfectly in my head long after I got in my car. As I rode home, taking my shattered heart with me.

I cried.

And sang to my heartbroken song.

_let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when it's already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<em>

_Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<em>

Nico was there waiting for me. He was right in front of me.

He was more than ready for me.

And I was ready for him.


	5. Ill Just Burn Our Picture When Were Thru

Was it the fact that I was going completeley insane? Or was it the fact that I had lost my mind?

Aren't they like the same thing?

I was just that crazy.

Sure, I was hand in hand with Nico on top of a stage in the middle of a park. Millions of people and friends gathered around with our t-shirts and products. How did these people have all this money to buy all of our junk?

"Alright, hey guys! Welcome to our first concert with our new singer, Thalia Grace!" Nicos voice surged through the mic and into the crowd who erupted into screams.

I stepped forward on cue, I had been through this many times in rehearsal.

"Hey! Im Thalia Grace! And this is-" theres was a drumroll ad then I spat the words out with all my emotion," LAST SEEN!"

The crowd screeched with so much intensity I had to crack up, but Nico pulled me back so we could get ready for our first song.

_Heartbreak, heart, heart, heartbreak_

_Girl, don't say you love me when you're out the door  
>(Woah, yeah)<br>'Cause I know things are different than they were before  
>(Oh woah, yeah)<br>You kill me with your kiss, it's so hard to resist you  
>When you look me in the eyes tonight<em>

_And say we're headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

_Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

_You said we'd stick it out through the thick and thin  
>(Woah, yeah)<br>But when the walls came down, you wouldn't let me in  
>(Oh woah, yeah)<br>We've been through it all, my back's against the wall  
>It's crashing down on me tonight<em>

_Now we're headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

_Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

_I'm sick and tired of this whole situation_  
><em>Here comes another fight<br>Beating me down with the same conversation  
>No, don't say you love me tonight<em>

_Heart, heart, heartbreak  
>Heart, heart, heartbreak<em>

_Yeah, we're headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

_Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

_Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
>And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say<br>Don't say you love me, don't even  
>Don't say you love me, you're leaving<em>

"Nice one Thals." Nico whispered to me once the crowd was still cheering.

"Yea, thanks. But now its my time to shine." I winked to him, and turned to the crowd," you guys ready fr more?" I got screamed out as an answer," good! Hit it boys."

_State the obvious  
>I didnt get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<em>

_So go and tell your friends  
>That Im obsessive and crazy<br>Thats fine, Ill tell mine  
>Youre gay and by the way<em>

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>Youre a redneck, heartbreak  
>Whos really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as Im concerned  
>Youre just another picture to burn<em>

_Theres no time for tears  
>Im just sitting here planning my revenge<br>Theres nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<em>

_And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddys going to show you  
>How sorry youll be<em>

_?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>Youre a redneck, heartbreak  
>Whos really bad at lying<br>And so watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as Im concerned  
>Youre just another picture to burn<em>

_And if youre missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>?Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<em>

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>Youre a redneck, heartbreak  
>Whos really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you havent heard  
>I really, really hate that<em>

_Stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>Youre a redneck, heartbreak  
>Whos really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I?m concerned  
>Youre just another picture to burn<em>

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn_

Once again the crowd burst into tears. Nico took my hand and we filed off the stage with one of his classic songs playing in the background.

"Thalia! Thalia!" I stopped, making Nico stop too.

Luke came rushing through the crowd, and he stood in front of me in no time.

"Yea?"

"Come on, lets go get an ice-cream." HE pulled me with him but Nico took one step forward and slapped him HARD.

"Nico!" I screeched, trying to see the red mark on Lukes face.

"He deserves it Thals!" I whipped around to face him, and I smacked him across the face, for Luke, and for myself.

"BACK OF DE ANGELO!"


	6. This Isnt a Movie

The whole crowd was staring now, as Lukes voice burst through the park. I so did not sign up for this.

I pushed Luke back, his eye turning black and blue and becoming swollen. I shivered at the sight, but I held my ground between the two. "Stop it!" I screamed," Stop it, please."

"Thals…" Luke had anger tearing through him, but Nicos voice staled all of us.

"Please Nico, not now. Just…"

"Im sorry Thalia." My heart stopped beating. There was so much sincerity in his voice that I wanted to burst into tears and hug him. But I pushed his response back, as if it had never happened. I looked straight at Luke, and he looked away.

"Go home Luke." He nodded gravely, and pushed through he crowd.

I turned to Nico, who also refused to meet my eye, I sighed," Ill see you at band practice tomorrow." I let my guard drop, and I pushed pas the crowd, ahead of the band.

"Hey guys." I walked into the studio the next morning totally past what had happened yesterday. There was a steady silence hung over all of us as I took the second mic and got ready. No music started to play, no lyrics were thrown out in the open. Everyone just stared. I looked to my left, Nico wasn't here.

I turned to Percy, "Where is he?"

He shrugged his shoulders," He left this here." He tossed me a wad of paper, and I carefully unfolded it.

_Last Seen,_

_Sorry guys, I don't think I want to be part o this band anymore. Keep on playing, ill try to catch the next concert. Thals, you did good yesterday. You got a good voice, keep it that way. Keep the band too, everyone loves you. Ive already seen Thalia shirts in some of the mall stores. Guess I was a jerk right? Guess Luke was one too though. You cant blame him. Sorry Thals._

_From, Nico._

"Crap." I mumbled, and I shoved the paper in my back pocket. I sucked in a deep breath, meeting eyes with every band member here, "Well…just…uh. Song twelve." I turned back towards the mic, not giving them any time to argue.

_The broken clock is a comfort  
>It helps me sleep tonight<br>Maybe it can start tomorrow  
>From stealing all my time<em>

_And I am here still waiting  
>Though I still have my doubts<br>I am damaged at best  
>Like you've already figured out<em>

_I'm falling apart  
>I'm barley breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<em>

_In the pain  
>There is healing<br>In your name  
>I find meaning<em>

_So I'm holding on  
>I'm holding on<br>I'm holding on  
>I'm barely holding on to you<em>

_The broken locks were a warning  
>You got inside my head<br>I tried my best to be guarded  
>I'm an open book instead<em>

_And I still see your reflection  
>Inside of my eyes<br>That are looking for purpose  
>They're still looking for life<em>

_I'm falling apart  
>I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<em>

_In the pain  
>(In the pain)<br>Is there healing?  
>In your name<br>(In your name)  
>I find meaning<em>

_So I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day  
>Just to see what you will throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be okay<em>

_Broken lights on the freeway  
>Left me here alone<br>I may have lost my way now  
>I haven't forgotten my way home<em>

_I'm falling apart  
>I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<em>

_In the pain  
>(In the pain)<br>There is healing  
>In your name<br>(In your name)  
>I find meaning<em>

_So I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm barely holding on to you_

The song ended, the mood finally straight and clear.

WE played a few more songs, our next concert this weekend. As I walked home, I tried to remember what it felt like with Nico still here.

When we would meet up at the library and hang out in the far corners. I would be in his arms, and we would stop each other from laughing out loud. He would cover my mouth right before I could laugh, and I would look up at him, knowing my eyes were sparkling with delight.

I sighed, cranking up my IPod, wishing those memories would just disappear.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinkin bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe i've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<em>

I remembered when he would sneak up behind me when I wasn't looking, an he would hug my waist. He would pull me up in the air and twirl me around until I thought I would die of fear of heights or of laughter. He would hug me tightly, and I would stand as still as possible, not wanting for him to pull away ever.

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we can work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<br>Now I'm pacing down the hall  
>Chasing down your street<br>Flashback to the night when you said to me  
>Nothings gonna change not for me and you<br>Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

Every weekend he would call me and call me until I would pick up the phone. I would prop myself up in bed, his tender voice slowly waking me up with every word he said. And when I was finally awake he would hag up and show up an hour later at my front door with pizza and a stack of brand new movies for us to watch together. We would sit in the living room, the whole world revolving about each other. He would stay late every night, and I would fall asleep in his arms. He carried me into my room, placing me on the bed and waiting until the last possible moment.

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til i came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we can work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're  
>moving on<br>I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
>I just want it back the way it was before<br>And i just wanna see you back at my front door  
>And i'd say<em>

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You would before you said its not that easy<br>Before the fight before i locked you out  
>But i'd take it all back now<em>

On my birthday he would call me exactly at the time _I_ was born to wish me happy birthday. And anytime I wouldn't sleep I would call him and he would answer at the first ring no matter what time it was. He would stay up with me, telling me stories and jokes until I didn't answer back and he would know I had fallen asleep.

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til i came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby what about the ending  
>Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh<br>That you'd be here by now_

I remembered everything he had done for me. Every single moment we had spent together. All that ran through my head was that I was Nicos. And Nico was mine.


End file.
